1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of novelties and, more particularly, to objects containing small novelties that can be removed from the object without destroying the object.
2. Background Discussion
The making of hollow objects that contain smaller objects, such as small toys, inside is known. For example, hollow representations of animals, such as the Easter bunny or dinosaurs, are known that are made of edible chocolate. Inside the shell of the hollow object may be smaller edible object such as chocolate Easter eggs or small chocolate dinosaurs, which are "discovered" when the shell of the outside object is broken.
In other instances, as is the case for Mexican pinatas, the hollow outside object is constructed of a frangible or brittle material such that it breaks when struck, the object being that blind-folded children take turns at trying to break the pinanta, thereby releasing the objects-usually candy and/or toys, contained inside. Other brittle or frangible, hollow novelty-containing objects may be made from a fired clay such that the object itself has to be broken in order to obtain the objects or novelties contained inside.
A disadvantage of such a breakable, hollow object (and/or candy) containing novelties is obviously that the object must be broken in order to obtain the objects inside. Although this is desirable from the standpoint of obtaining the contained objects, it is undesirable when the hollow shell that has to be broken to obtain the internal objects is a decorative object itself which the owner would like to keep.
For these and other reasons, the present inventor has invented a hollow decorative clay object, such as an Easter egg, from which objects contained inside can be removed without destroying the object itself.